


Just a Dream of Mine

by sulo_070405



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Messing Around, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sentimental
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulo_070405/pseuds/sulo_070405
Summary: Being childhood friends with Lee Jihoon, aka Woozi, you naturally have access to SEVENTEEN’s studio and are friends with all the members, having been with them since pre-debut. Best friends are a nice thing to have, but they start getting concerning once they start popping up in the midst of your dreams...Or:Being childhood friends with Woozi lets you have access to everything and everyone, but good things tend to have a price to pay.*based on dreams, so don’t expect every member to appear





	1. Studio Mischief

Let’s just say, spending your childhood with a certain Jihoon had its ups and downs. Often a quite day spent in the piano room during high school, you were definitely the one who’d spent the most time with him. After so many years, it still took you a while to figure him out. He was definitely popular growing up, but the oblivious kid never noticed, not once. You chuckled slightly at that memory, of him composing during lunch break silently while a bunch of his female fans tried to break the door down. “Y/N, you bitch, stop hogging Jihoon all to yourself!!!”, they’d screamed. Seemed pretty hilarious now that you’d thought of it. Shattering the peace you’d find in memory land, Jihoon’s face popped into the corner of your vision. “Oh, you’re actually here on time for once!”

Yet another busy workday, but he’d called you in to bring order to the rest of the group while the peacemakers were off at their own shoot, as it was slightly obvious the rest of the group hadn’t quite matured yet, still the foolish childish kids every Carat saw them as. Sometimes, you were their babysitter, but other times, you were their experimental subject, or even just a way to vent frustration. It was as if you were their third parent, even though you were three years younger than Jihoon, the only other sensible one apart from Minghao and the oldest three. As soon as you stepped into the building, you could hear a disorganized chorus of shouts and giggles, no doubt from the group. You smirked. Time to mess with them a bit.

Sneakily pulling off the tight heels you’d worn to work, you slid them under the table along with your folder and bag, before creeping around the blind screen. You stealthily walked up behind Soonyoung, before attacking his stomach with your fingers and a shout in his ear. “HOLY SHIT WHO THE FU- OMG ITS YOU- WHY- WHA-“ He could say no more, as you relentlessly attacked him with a multitude of your “award-winning finger jabs”, his mouth purring out giggles of all pitches. Not before long, the rest of the members noticed your presence, swarming around you. “Ehhhhh, Y/N-ieeeeee, why do you pay so much attention to Soonyoung-hyung firsttty, what about the rest of us~” The eight of them pouted, but mischief sparkled in their eyes. Yea... they were up to no good. “Hmmmm, so you guys wanna go through my torture sessions too?” That was when you stuffed up.

Having let go of Soonyoung to place your hands on your hips while you gave your hyungs a ridiculous grin, Soonyoung had quickly taken the opportunity to get back up and start attacking you. You felt his weight and body tackle you down onto the floor as he wrestled with you, trying to take his revenge. The nimble creature you are slipped away from his grasp, and pranced around the room, taunting him. “Hah, you can never catch me! Got scammed lmaooo~” He gritted his teeth, before going into full tiger mode as the others scampered away to the side, not wanting to get caught up in his playful wrath. The two of you skidded around the room, wailing and shouting, knocking over things here and there. Thank the lord you had short hair, otherwise he would’ve just grabbed you by it and pulled it to tease you. Just then, as his hooked fingers were about to grab you from the side, you slammed into somebody, a familiar scent filling your nostrils. “Jihoon-hyung... we definitely weren’t playing...”, Soonyoung whimpered dramatically, spouting excuses to save his ass from the cold sarcastic look your bestie was spreading around the room. As his best friend, obviously he wouldn’t do anything to y- SMACK

You yelped, “JIHOON WHAT THE FRICK HOW COULD YOU!!! MY POOR BUMMMM” He gave you a side smirk. You should really stop telling him about all your pet peeves...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick scenario intro as always, but dw i’ll make longer chapters next time lmao; hope y’all enjoy~


	2. Taking a Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> next victim is seungkwan~ 
> 
> side note: seungkwan isn’t too good at selfies in this time and day

A sigh hissed out gently from Jihoon’s mouth, as he looked at the disastrous state of their studio. “Y/N, last time I remember, keeping them in order does not mean shattered vases and toppled over cameras. You gotta appreciate the peace in an environment, y’kno?” You rolled your eyes at the old man in a twenty-two year old body. “Just because you like squeaky clean floors and gentle silence and fragile falconers and what not doesn’t mean every body else does, Jihoon-ah...” Sulking, you turned away before picking up your bag and shuffling over to the cabinet to put it in. Soon enough, everyone else went back to doing their own things as quietly as they could. Although not much could be quiet when Seokmin, Seungkwan and Soonyoung were around, the iconic trio being the idiotically loud yet loveable dumbasses they were.

Seungkwan had come to realise his love for selfies apparently, spending every ten minutes pulling out his phone and striking a slight pose. In his last one, you’d gone up to him crouched down, popping up at the last second as he clicked the shutter. “Watcha doin’ there, Kwannie~” A string of incoherent noise gurgled out of his mouth as he choked on his own saliva in surprise. “C’monnnnn, I can’t be that scary every single time, can I?” He begged to differ. 

“You say that, but not even the worst haunted house in the world could match up to you.” You grinned, pulling him off the beanbag with a firm tug of his hand. “I’ll take that as a compliment then, shall I?” Grumbling, the guy went off to the other room to take selfies. Looking around, everyone else was clearly immersed in their own activities, slight conversation the only other noise in the background, as they all waited for the three hyungs to come back. How long did photoshoots take anyway? Surely not this long?

Quickly, you ran over to Seungkwan as he settled into his new selfie spot. After all, why not continue the harassment if you’d already started? “Hey Kwannie-hyung, just lemme watch, okay?” The man (or boy? He was childish enough to be one, sometimes) grumbled his reluctant approval. Benefits of being the youngest, they just couldn’t refuse a cute little thing like you. Rolling around on the floor, you glanced out the corner of your eye as you watched him try out new angles and fumble with his phone camera, a perplexed expression often crossing his face. Sighing, you rolled back over to his side.

”Hyung, just let me show you how to work the thing, otherwise you won’t get a single good one out before the others get back.” He pouted, his cushy lips pressing together, as he handed it over to you, frustrated he wasn’t able to work it and had to get a nineteen year old to help him. “Nahhhh, seeeee, you have to press this button and swipe on this one. Then face it from this direction...” The selfie lectured continued for the next twenty minutes, as you made it your new mission to teach Seungkwan everything there was to the art of selfie taking.

Seeing his eyes glint with a whisper of happiness, you decided it was time to have some fun too. Some payment was due after all that hard work. As Seungkwan laid down on the floor, stretching his arm out in a way he thought would be good, you crept to the kitchen, bringing along with you a medium sized plastic container. Couldn’t be glass, it’d break if she had to throw it last minute! Filling it up with extra sweetened lemonade from the fridge, you chucked in some ice cubes just to make sure it was at freezing temperature, before bringing the box back to the room. You could see Seungkwan turn the camera this way and that, until he finally decided on a good angle and rested his arm there. Just as he was about to snap away, a torrent of cold lemon-flavoured soda splashed onto his hair and clothes, as you stood there behind him with an empty container. “Oops~”

Oh heck, our dear innocent quirky Kwannie was  _raging_ now. He roared, coming at you with the fury of a thousand lions. How were you supposed to know that was his favourite notebook had been laying under him as he’d taken that photo?!?! That was hardly your fault was it? (okay we all know it was lmao) Once again, another great chase ensued across the three rooms. Every pair of eyes raised themselves to a scene with an enraged human sugar-glider bouncing around the room trying to get to you, his clothing soaked straight to the bone, as if he’d been caught out in heavy rainfall. 

Oh boy, was Jihoon going to regret inviting you today...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeee i know, this was also kinda short toooo but as compensation ->  
> quick hint lmao - afterparty victims are the smol boi and tall puppy 😉 opposites attract, or rather, get the trouble at the same time.


	3. Coldness Hides His Warmth (and Shortness)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu decides to have in on the fun, while Jihoon tries to calm down and sort out the whole mess >-<

Seeing the two of you leap over furniture and the like, Mingyu had somehow come to the conclusion it’d be a good time to join in, especially while Jihoon was still looking on in frustration and contempt. You could feel the smoothness of the fabric as it slid over your widened eyes, it’s grip tightening on your face as he quickly tied a double knot before you managed to somehow wriggle away. Grasping at the tight blindfold, you found yourself unable to free yourself from its steady grip. 

Unsure of which direction to go in, you yelled at Mingyu in annoyance. “Mingyu-ssi, what on earth possessed you to harass me like this... you know I’m gonna go after you after this hmmmm?”You leaped forward, hoping to catch onto him, even if it be his clothing. All you managed to catch was a wooden corner and a not-so-graceful fall to your imminent death. Okay, not death. But it still hurt. Gritting your teeth, you felt your way around the kitchen sink as you heard Mingyu and Seungkwan prance around, clearly trying to mess with you. Their giggles echoed in the large room as they watched you do what you presumed to be a rather foolish looking stumble in search for them.

As you felt the tip of your toe hit the first stair, you quickly held yourself back, holding onto the chair next to you before you tripped over again. Then, you continued to use your free foot to rub the floor underneath you, trying your absolute best to find a quick way to move around. After a few seconds, you could feel the edge of the side curb, the rounded surface meeting your socked heel. Rounded? The only rounded corner there was here was in the middle to the right side, just next to the door. If only you could get to the door, if only to get one of them to pull off this goddamned eye gouger thingy.

You half-waddled half-tripped along the staircase. Such a low height, yet so troublesome. Slowly trudging your way up and on, you finally managed to reach that  _stupid_ door. God, why’d it have to be so far away... 

Blinking your eyes as they were freed, the light momentarily blinded you for that split second. Right. New mission: go find Gyu and Kwannie - those two were in for some damn good trouble. 

The oblivious idiots had, for some reason, thought that hiding underneath a curtain and under a mountain of blankets would guarantee their safety. You chuckled. Sometimes they were adorable, but usually just brats. Teasing them for a bit would be fun. You glanced at them before making your way around the room, close to bursting out in laughter at their pathetic last-minute attempts. “Oh, I wonder where those two have gone... Tchhh, this closet is empty wtf. Ughhhhh how are the two so hard to find???” You continued complaining in a hushed voice, like how one would when alarming another was not what they wanted. “Oh well, might as well rest here for a bit then, considering it’ll take me a while to find them...”

”Yep, just lemme rest my feet here, like right on top of this mountain of clothing and blankets, gosh this is comfortable man. I should call the rest of the guys in... nah, I’ll keep this to myself.” Pressing down firmly on top of Mingyu, it was hilarious to think that this long bean was all cramped up inside having to undergo foot lifting in that posture. Falling into dreamland, your eyes got woozi ~~(i’m sorry bad puns)~~ , the darkness taking over you. 

 

* * *

 

Your eyes flickered open, sunlight streaming in from where the curtain had been pulled aside. Smirking, you chuckled as you realised that while Seungkwan had gotten away, a certain Mingyu certainly hadn’t. Still trapped under your legs, you had no doubt his body was definitely sore enough as payback now. What they gave you once, you gave back thrice. 

Swinging your legs off the stiff package, a muffled groan emerged from the blankets. “Oh? What’s this we’ve got? A Kim Mingyu? Hmmm, so that’s where you were hiding...” Unable to hold it in anymore, your laughs poured out like a flooded stream in bad weather. 

“Minguuuuuu~, I’m sorry, okayyyy, cmon forgive me~” You pleaded with the tall pup, making your best begging face in order to gain his forgiveness. This guy could easily bench press you if he wanted, he was just wayyyyy too soft to do it. He sighed in reluctance, “Fine, god, remind me never to piss you off again. My back hurts like shit now, hell if I have to go through that again.” With a beaming smile, you wrapped your arms around him, squeezing the adorable guy  ~~child~~ really hard. “Y/N, PLEASE, GOD, F**CKING LET GO, I’M GOING TO DIE!!!” “Oopsie~”

* * *

 

Meanwhile, the moment Seungkwan had come bursting back into the room from an apparent chase with Mingyu and Y/N, Jihoon had to go rinse the cold sticky lemonade out of the infuriated boy’s hair. 

He leaned the boy’s head over a washing basin, gently scrubbing his hair, and combing all of the drink left in it out. “That girl is so annoying, why do you always ask her to come over, she’s such an annoyance, always playing prank and messing with us and whatnot.” Jihoon raised his eyebrow in exhaust, “Are you serious? You know you guys are way worse than her? She’s only one person, and she’s known me long enough to know when to stop. Meanwhile, you guys are constantly around me, so I have to endure your crack and messes everyday. Not to mention there are eight of you who seem to have no brain half the time, assuming the others don’t join in. Ahhhh... what to do with such a messed up family...” He was rewarded with a smack of bubbly shampoo, the soapy water splashing itself onto the collar of his shirt and down his back.

”I-I’m sorry, hyung- I- KYAAAAA NOOOOO SOMEONE HELP MEEEE-“

”You brat! I’m gonna get you and scrub your scalp til you have to go find a new one!” Jihoon playfully curled his fingers around Seungkwan’s sides, tickling and grabbing in an attempt to render him useless. It worked like a charm. The younger man flopped into his arms, writhing as he tried to escape the new torture session he’d been put under.

”I didn’t exactly help you wash your hair to get splattered with dirty water, y’kno?”

Jihoon did look slightly ridiculous, a grown short man the size of an elementary schooler dragging a bedraggled twenty-something year old back into the bathroom. Totally not suspicious. And from that moment on, the great bubble wars ensued, a grand fight to see who could inhale and ingest the most bubble mix without getting sick. Children are just ridiculous, aren’t they?


End file.
